Love Inevitable
by BuckBusker-ss
Summary: Orang yang kau suka itu bagai gravitasi bumi. Semakin dekat kau dengannya, maka semakin kuat kau tertarik. Namun disaat kau berhasil mencapai dasarnya, kau tidak akan bisa kembali keatas, kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri darinya. HunHan! GenderSwitch! OOC! Don't like Don't read.
**BuckBusker-ss**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Inevitable**

" _ **Love is inevitable. The more you try to avoid it, the more you gonna to be hurt."**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan memandang cemas sekali-kali pada _handphone_ di genggamannya. Tak jarang pula gadis china itu melirik jam digital yang tergantung di dinding ruang tunggu bandara dengan raut tak sabar. Ujung sepatu sneakersnya pun tak bisa berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk lantai seirama dengan detakan jantungnya yang berdentum liar sampai ia bermandikan keringat dingin.

Tak bisakah waktu dipercepat? Luhan sudah hampir mati sesak nafas disini.

Jadwal penerbangan menuju Seoul masih berkisar 2 jam lagi, dan Luhan tak memiliki kesabaran lebih untuk menunggu selama itu. Demi Tuhan, sahabatnya saat ini tengah berada di unit gawat darurat tanpa seorang pun mendampingi disisinya!

Baekhyun _–sahabatnya_ memang sudah lama hidup sendiri sejak beberapa tahun silam semenjak kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orangtuanya. Ia anak tunggal dan setelah kejadian kelam itu ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi yang dianggapnya keluarga. Baekhyun bahkan harus rela bekerja keras demi menanggung kerugian dampak musibah orang tuanya seorang diri. Beruntung bagi Luhan mempunyai sahabat sepertinya, meski banyak hal sulit yang dialaminya tapi Baekhyun selalu menebar sosok ceria dalam dirinya kepada orang-orang sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu Luhan sangat senang bersahabat dengan Baekhyun, baginya mereka sudah seperti saudara yang tak terpisahkan.

Dan Luhan khawatir bukan main saat mendapat berita Baekhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Karena baru saja seseorang _–mengatas namakan Baekhyun–_ mengiriminya pesan lagi mengenai kondisi Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri di ruang gawat darurat. Luhan jadi semakin cemas saja.

Berulang kali ia menyalahkan dirinya yang malah mengambil cuti ke kampung halamannya di Beijing tanpa memikirkan kecerobohan Baekhyun ketika berpergian. Harus diingatkan bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak bisa menyeberang jalan seorang diri. Atau sekalinya ia mencoba, akan membuat orang-orang disana jantungan melihatnya. Pasti Baekhyun pergi _shopping_ seminggu penuh selagi Luhan pergi ke Beijing, dan Baekhyun bisa saja menyeberang jalan di sembarang tempat lalu akhirnya berakhir di rumah sakit. Luhan meringis membayangkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

Mencoba untuk tenang, Luhan memilih untuk menghampiri _vending machine_ berisi minuman dingin yang ada di dekatnya. Sekaleng kopi mungkin bisa mengurangi kadar kecemasannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi baru saja ia kembali duduk dengan sekaleng kopi, Luhan sontak menegakkan diri lagi saat mendengar pemberitahuan pemberangkatan menuju Seoul dibatalkan.

 _Is this serious?_

Luhan menengok kearah sumber suara dimana tak hanya dirinya yang melakukannya. Jadi bukan Luhan saja kan yang mendengarnya?

Terlihat satu per satu calon penumpang mulai beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendapat kepastian tentang pesawat pemberangkatan mereka. Luhan pun ikut mendatangi _airport terminal counter_ demi kejelasan pembatalan penerbangan ini. Kenapa kesialan harus datang disaat tidak tepat?

Dengan sedikit sebal Luhan memandang petugas dibalik _counter_ yang tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangannya sembari mengucap kalimat _'ada yang bisa saya bantu?'_

Cih, mengapa petugas pelayanan harus bertingkah _sok_ ramah seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu Luhan sedang menahan api di ubun-ubun?

"Kenapa bisa terjadi pembatalan pemberangkatan menuju Seoul? _You know i've been_ _waiting for more than a hours here!"_

Luhan tidak memperdulikan apa itu namanya sopan santun wanita sampai ia sedikit membentak petugas bandara itu. Mungkin seandainya bisa menjawab, petugas itu pasti ingin membalas _'ya! Aku sudah berdiri disini sepanjang waktu dan tak pernah mengeluh. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh nona!'_. Tapi lagi-lagi senyum menyebalkan yang ditunjukkannya. Dengan tenang petugas itu menjelaskan penyebab pembatalan penerbangan.

"Maaf untuk ketidaknyaman ini. Terjadi badai besar dilangit Seoul dan tidak memungkinkan bagi kami melakukan penerbangan di cuaca buruk. Maka kami memindahkan jadwal pemberangkatan menjadi besok malam secepatnya berhubung jadwal penerbangan kami yang sibuk."

Luhan hendak menjawab namun tersela lanjutan penjelasan petugas itu.

"Karena ini kesalahan teknis dari kejadian alam, maka pihak maskapai bersedia me- _Refund_ tiket anda 100% dari yang sudah anda bayarkan jika anda ingin membatalkan penerbangan ini. Atau anda ingin mengambil penerbangan besok malam? Kami akan mendatanya untuk menyiapkan _seat_ kosong untuk pemberangkatan anda."

 _Penerbangan besok malam? Astaga, Luhan tak bisa menanti selama itu!_

" _Ah wae?_ tak bisakah penerbangannya dipercepat? Apa tak ada pemberangkatan menuju Seoul malam ini? atau selain besok malam? Ini penting! aku harus segera sampai di Seoul sekarang! Tak cukupkah aku menunggu berjam-jam disini tanpa kepastian?!"

Luhan memaki-maki petugas bandara tersebut menggunakan bahasa korea yang tidak mungkin dimengertinya. Dengan menghentak-hentak kecil kakinya _–kebiasaannya ketika sangat kesal_ , Luhan terus menggerutu didepan _counter_ tanpa memperdulikan antrian yang kian memanjang.

Terdengar desas-desus di antrian yang tak sabar karena barisan tak kunjung maju sedari tadi, sebagian dari mereka pun ada yang memilih kembali duduk menunggu sampai jejeran panjang itu terurai.

Luhan bisa saja terus merajuk didepan sana sepanjang hari, jika seandainya tak ada lelaki yang berani menegurnya dari belakang.

" _Chogiyo.."_

Luhan berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakinya saat seseorang menepuk ringan bahu kanannya sembari mengucapkan 'permisi' menggunakan bahasa korea.

Rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan sedikit berkibas saat ia berbalik menghadap lelaki yang menepuk bahunya barusan. Pria dihadapannya ini sungguh tinggi, sampai Luhan harus mendongak lebih keatas agar bisa menatap langsung wajah tak berekpresi manusia didepannya.

 _Dia itu manusia atau bukan, eh? Datar sekali wajahnya._

Luhan seketika terdiam kala bersitatap dengan dua iris kelam milik pria _poker face_ didepannya. Jangan lupa sorot tajam beserta dua alis yang hampir menaut waktu pria itu menatap kedua mata rusa kepunyaan Luhan. Entah mengapa bukannya takut Luhan malah… _terpesona?_

 _Mwoya?!_

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kau menghambat antrian _tahu._ "

Dengan cuek _,_ pria berkemeja _navy blue_ itu menyelipkan tangan kanannya di celah saku jeansnya. Tampangnya tetap tak berubah dari sebelumnya, tetap datar yang membuat Luhan lama-lama jengkel melihatnya, wajah dan ucapannya sama-sama menjengkelkan.

" _Huh?_ Anak kecil katamu? Kau tidak bisa membedakan, aku ini wanita dewasa! Matamu buta _yah_?" nada suara Luhan menanjak satu oktaf, moodnya bertambah jelek sekarang.

"Kan tadi kubilang seperti anak kecil, dasar cerewet. Sudahlah jangan menghalangi."

Dengan kurang ajar, lelaki itu menggeser tubuh Luhan kesamping guna memberi akses jalannya menuju _counter._ Tanpa merasa bersalah, pria itu mulai mengeluarkan tiket beserta passport untuk diserahkan pada petugas bandara.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap tidak percaya pada si _pria bermuka datar_ yang seenak jidatnya mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam barisan. Ia yang asalnya ingin memaki lagi pria itu ia urungkan saat seorang pria tambun berdeham kecil kearahnya seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

 _Double shit!_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Love Inevitable**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Chanyeol.."

" _Eonni_ membalas tidak?"

Pria bertubuh jangkung itu menengok kearah gadis berbalut _dress baby doll_ disebelahnya.

"Baru saja." Ia terkikik sebelum mengarahkan layar handphone miliknya kearah si gadis. "Lihatlah."

Si gadis tampak mendekat lalu duduk disamping pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Dahinya berkerut kala membaca pesan dilayar handphone sahabatnya itu namun lama-lama senyum dibibir mungilnya merekah.

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka Luhan _eonni_ mudah percaya tipuanku! Rencana kita berjalan lancar!" gadis itu berseru senang, saking senangnya ia mengajak sahabat lelakinya ber- _high five._

"Kabar baiknya Baek… _Noona_ akan kembali ke Seoul besok malam. Pesawat yang ditumpanginya tak bisa terbang karena cuaca buruk." Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphonenya. "Jadi kita masih punya waktu untuk membuat kejutan kembalinya aku ke Korea. Luhan _noona_ pasti terkejut melihatku."

"Jangankan _eonni_ , aku saja sangat terkejut melihat kau tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu apartmentku! Apalagi dengan pakaian serba hitammu, kukira kau itu penculik."

" _Hey,_ wajah tampan seperti ini kau samakan dengan penculik?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya dengan tampang polos membuat gadis disebelahnya tertawa.

"Sungguhan, Chanyeol. Lama di Amerika membuat tampangmu sedikit tak kunali. Bahkan aku tak menyangka sekarang sahabatku ini sudah menjadi dokter." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kau akan bekerja dirumah sakit mana?"

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku ingin rumah sakit yang dikawasan gangnam." Jawab Chanyeol menerawang.

Mata gadis bak anak anjing itu memicing, "Kau mengincar gadis sosialita disana ya?"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak suka wanita _glamour_ yang hobinya menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti itu. Mereka hanya mengincar harta para lelaki, terus setelah mereka puas, mereka membuangnya layaknya sampah. Mereka terlalu mengerikan untuk jadi tipeku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan raut muka ngeri membayangkan itu benar terjadi.

"Memang tipemu seperti apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau pasti tau kan tipe para lelaki yang bagaimana." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memunculkan _smirk_ diwajahnya.

" _Ya ya ya_ , yang seksi, yang dadanya besar dan tubuhnya indah macam model _victoria secret."_ Ucap Baekhyun dengan memutar bola mata malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit sensitif jika mengobrolkan tentang bentuk tubuh karena tinggi badannya. Ia memiliki badan yang mungil serta tubuh kurang proporsional yang jauh dari para model-model pakaian dalam di iklan-iklan. Tapi dengan tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun tampak menggemaskan yang membuat banyak orang beranggapan ia masih siswi dibangku _high school_.

"Hei jangan marah, tubuhmu juga pasti tak kalah bagus dengan wanita-wanita tukang pamer itu." lengan kekar Chanyeol menjalar memeluk perut Baekhyun yang membuat si pemilik memekik.

"Chanyeol mesum! Singkirkan tangan nakalmu!" Baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan yang menghimpit perutnya. Pipinya seketika merona merah lucu yang membuat Chanyeol gemas mencubitinya.

"Kau ini sahabatku yang paling menggemaskan _Baekhyunnie."_

"Chanyeol _–duh_ berhenti mencubiti pipiku!"

" _Arasseo arasseo._ Sekarang kita harus bersiap membuat kejutan untuk Luhan _noona._ "

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Love Inevitable**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Handuk kecil properti hotel Luhan gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut sehabis keramasnya, wewangian _strawberry_ langsung menguar dari rambut Luhan yang tergerai basah. Ia lalu mengambil pakaian tebal didalam koper warna biru muda yang setia ia bawa berpergian kemanapun.

Sebuah _sweater hoodie_ dan _jeans_ biru Luhan pasangkan untuk kepulangannya ke Seoul malam ini. Sedikit malas karena hotel tempatnya menginap berjarak beberapa kilometer dengan bandara dan harus menyewa taksi agar sampai dibandara tepat waktu. Luhan sengaja, karena penginapan didekat bandara bertarif yang sangat menguras isi dompetnya.

Setelah menata kembali isi kopernya, Luhan meyisipkan _handphone_ juga dompet ke saku jeansnya. Ia berjalan lesu menuju lift dengan menggeret koper biru mudanya. Ia lemas sekali ditambah perutnya yang melilit berkat tamu bulanannya tiba waktu, Luhan berharap semoga tidak ada yang menyulut emosinya nanti.

Sampai dipelataran hotel, Luhan diam disisi jalan menunggu taksi melintas dihadapannya. Angin malam hembusan kendaraan berlalu lalang membuat Luhan bergidik kedinginan. Mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, Luhan merutuk mengapa tak adanya satu pun taksi yang lewat. Luhan pun bergidik karena keadaan trotoar yang sepi dari pejalan kaki. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Luhan tak sendirian disana, sesosok lelaki berjaket hitam dengan koper berwarna gelap berdiri bersisian dengannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Suara tak asing lelaki disebelahnya membangunkan Luhan dari keterdiamannya. Memastikan pendengarannya, Luhan mendelik sekilas dan mendapati lelaki yang sama dibandara kemarin. Apa dunia ini benar-benar sempit?

Luhan tak menjawab maupun menghiraukan sapaan lelaki berwajah angkuh yang ikut berdiri bersamanya. Arus lalu lalang kendaraan adalah objek yang paling menarik untuk Luhan pandangi ketimbang lelaki arogan disisinya. Meski begitu, Luhan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaan orang itu disebelahnya.

Setengah jam berlalu, dan Luhan mulai terganggu oleh otot-otot kakinya yang pegal diajak berdiri terus. Diliriknya arloji dipergelangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 15 menit, artinya 30 menit lagi pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan _take off_ ke Korea. _Shit,_ Luhan mulai gelisah sekarang.

Luhan menengok kearah kanan untuk memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang melintas, matanya teliti mencari-cari mobil bercat kuning dengan logo taksi menyala diatasnya. Cukup sulit tapi akhirnya mobil yang dicarinya menampakkan diri dibelakang sebuah mobil sedan. Luhan sudah hendak mengulurkan tangannya namun sebelum itu terjadi lelaki asing disebelahnya sudah melakukannya duluan. Luhan mendelik sebal untuk itu.

Taksi telah berhenti mulus dihadapan keduanya. Luhan pun sudah maju beberapa langkah menuju taksi sebelum ia tersadar jika ada sosok lain berdiri dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menengok kebelakang untuk melihat si lelaki asing yang juga sedang menatapnya. Luhan bingung sekarang, jika ia masuk sekarang pasti lelaki itu akan ketinggalan pesawat, tapi Luhan juga terlalu gengsi untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama. _Shit!_ _Mengalah sajalah, persetan dengan kata terlambat!_

"Kau duluan saja."

Luhan memundurkan lagi langkahnya kebelakang untuk mempersilahkan lelaki berparas datar itu berangkat duluan. Luhan sudah memikirkan untuk menunggu taksi lain yang akan ia tumpangi, lagipula jika ia terlambat mungkin Luhan memang tak sedang seberuntung hari-hari kemarin.

Lelaki itu mengecek arloji mahalnya lalu menatap Luhan aneh.

"Kau ingin menunggu taksi lain?"

Luhan yang awalnya menunduk, mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan lelaki berkulit pucat itu berdecak kecil.

"Terserahmu sajalah."

Setelahnya lelaki itu menghampiri begasi dan memasukkan koper miliknya. Sesudahnya ia pun langsung masuk kedalam taksi dengan tenang. Berdetik-detik berlalu tetapi taksi itu tak kunjung jalan. Lalu si lelaki membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Cepat masuk."

Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengamati jalan menghadap arus berlawanan menengok ke sumber suara. Luhan menatap bingung si lelaki yang keluar lagi dari dalam taksi.

"Hilangkan egomu disaat mendesak seperti ini."

Itu katanya sembari mengambil alih koper biru Luhan dan memasukkannya ke begasi yang sudah terdahulu diisi koper hitamnya. Luhan diam memperhatikan lelaki itu membanting pintu bagasi lalu menghampirinya dan menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk masuk kedalam taksi.

" _Kajja."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Love Inevitable**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Luhan terdiam memandangi jalanan melalui kaca jendela taksi. Tidak, kali ini Luhan tak sedang bersama lelaki asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya didepan hotel. Kini Luhan sudah mendarat ditanah Korea, dan beberapa waktu lalu dibandara adalah perpisahannya dengan lelaki asing berkepribadian ganda itu. Entah tapi Luhan senang menyebutnya begitu. Diluar lelaki itu tampak sangat sombong sekaligus arogan yang menyebalkan, tetapi setelah lama berada didekatnya, Luhan menyimpulkan lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi orang yang peduli juga hangat. Yaampun ketika di pesawat tadi Luhan duduk bersebelahan dengannya dan lelaki itu banyak mengobrol dengannya, tak jarang pula mata bulan sabitnya itu menyipit karena tawa. Itu membuatnya terlihat tampan. Astaga demi apa Luhan memujinya tampan?

Dan bagian tak terlupakan saat berada di pesawat tadi adalah ketika Luhan dibangunkan olehnya, dan saat ia membuka mata didepannya sudah tersaji wajah tampan lelaki itu. Astaga wajahnya bersemu tidak tahu malu saat itu sampai berkali-kali lelaki yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa namanya itu bertanya apa Luhan terkena demam karena pipinya yang sangat merah. Sungguh itu memalukan sekali!

Bahkan sampai sekarang Luhan masih teringat akan sosok lelaki itu ditengah lamunannya. Sekarang Luhan jadi penasaran siapa namanya dan dimana ia tinggal, Luhan menyesal tak sempat menanyakan itu saat dipesawat tadi. Ya Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar terpesona dengan lelaki itu!

Luhan tersadar jika saat ini ia sudah sampai di pelataran apartment Baekhyun. Luhan segera membayar taksi dan lekas keluar dari sana. Sesudah mengambil kopernya, Luhan mulai masuk kedalam gedung apartment bertingkat banyak itu.

Menurut informasi yang ia dapat, Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang karena keadaannya sudah kembali pulih. Bahkan katanya,orang itu sekarang sedang di apartment Baekhyun karena tidak ada yang menjaganya dirumah sakit kemarin. Luhan jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak datang tepat waktu kemarin.

Luhan menekan angka 10 di lift, angka lantai apartment Baekhyun berada. Setelah pintu lift terbuka, Luhan lekas berjalan menuju kamar apartment Baekhyun yang tak jauh dari lift. Kurang kesabaran, Luhan memencet berkali-kali bel disamping pintu agar si pemilik segera membukakan pintunya. Sudah tengah malam, pasti Baekhyun telah tertidur lelap dikamarnya.

Dibunyi bel ke-20 pintu apartment itu terbuka, namun bukan si pemilik apartment yang membukakannya, melainkan lelaki tinggi bermasker hitam dan pakaian serba berwarna hitam membuat Luhan menjerit takut.

"Siapa kau?!"

Dibalik tubuh tinggi itu terlihat lampu ruangan didalamnya dimatikan. Belum lagi tatapan lelaki itu terlihat mengintimidasi dirinya. _Astaga, apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja?!_

"Yaampun lepaskan _hmmpt–"_

Luhan meronta saat sekejap tangan lelaki tersebut membekap mulutnya erat. Badan ringkih Luhan pun diseretnya masuk kedalam apartment Baekhyun yang gelap gulita tanpa penerangan. Luhan tak bisa melihat apapun didalam sana, terlalu gelap. Terlebih saat pintu itu ditutup dengan tendangan kaki si lelaki jangkung, Luhan sudah hampir menangis disana.

Luhan merasa bekapan dimulutnya terlepas dan ia pun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Baru setelah itu lampu ruangan itu menyala terang.

" _Surprise!"_

Mata Luhan menyipit karena terlalu silau, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya lalu menatap kaget Baekhyun yang berdiri sehat di depannya. _Astaga, lelucon apa ini?_

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan yang tampak _shock_ melihat dirinya.

"Maaf _eonni,_ hehe." Ucap Baekhyun seraya terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku disana Byun Baek! Aku bahkan hampir mengamuk dibandara karena penerbanganku diundur jadi malam ini!" Ucap Luhan dengan menghentak-hentak kaki kesal. Yaampun Luhan kesal sekali dikerjai seperti ini!

" _Ugh,_ kita keterlaluan yah?"

"Kita?" tanya Luhan sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

" _Eonni_ tidak penasaran siapa orang yang membekapmu tadi?" Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Luhan yang sedang melepas maskernya lalu tersenyum konyol kearah Luhan.

"Hai _noona."_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Luhan berseru kaget melihat sahabat yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya karena sibuk kuliah di Amerika ini ada disini.

"Astaga, kau sudah setinggi ini sekarang."

Luhan berjinjit untuk menggapai kepala Chanyeol untuk ia tepuk-tepuk. Sahabatnya ini memang mempunyai tinggi bak pemain basket.

"Jadi ini _april mop?"_

Luhan bertanya pada keduanya yang saling tertawa kecil.

"Hanya kejutan untuk _eonni_ tentang kepulanganku ke Korea."

Jawab Chanyeol seraya melepas jaket hitam yang menutupi _t-shirt_ berwarna abunya. Ia tertawa melihat Luhan yang mendelik kesal.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita berpesta merayakan kepulangan Chanyeol! Kita sudah menyiapkan banyak soju dikulkas."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruang tengah apartment Baekhyun. Sepertinya mereka memang berniat mabuk-mabukkan malam ini, dan Luhan menerima saja ajakkan itu, hatinya terlampau senang sekarang. Entah karena apa.

 _Hari yang indah?_

 _.._

 _ **..End?..**_

 _ **..**_

Yaampun apaa ini? /,\ gatau ini nulis apa, absurd begini. Ini rencananya mau berchapter-chapter gitu biar seru, cuman gada ide bakalan gimana konfliknya, berapa chapter, juga buat cast tambahannya -" jadi aku minta saran untuk kelanjutan cerita ini, buat yang gamau ini dilanjut juga gapapa kok.

Intinya aku minta tanggapan kalian oke?

Ohya ini ff genderswitch loh ya, bagi yang tidak suka ngga usah dibaca, kecuali terlanjur. wkwk

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca fict gaje ini~

 _ **Khamsahamnidaa…**_


End file.
